Sparkling Love
by sarah'sstorylines
Summary: The teenager Alec lives his life depressed and lonely. The complete opposite sparkling Magnus can't forget the shy boy till the moment he meets him. Will he find a way into the broken boy's heart? Self - harm, probably lemons in later chapters, all human!
1. Chapter 1

_New fiction - first chapter. Hope you like it, this time they're all human!_

_All characters belong to Cassandra Clare - thanks for them! :D_

_Cut._

I'm a bastard.

_Cut._

I'm not worth it.

_Cut._

He is right.

_Cut._

I'm nothing.

_Cut._

I'm useless.

Five fresh, bloody cuts are marking my forearm. They should probably hurt, but they don't, because I don't feel them. I feel nothing. I never feel anything, I just let the words go through me and pretend that they don't reach me. Because it doesn't matter, it really doesn't. But they do. They hurt me and I feel pain.

I put the razor blade down and stare at my face in the mirror. I look awful. My cheekbones are clearly there, my eyes way too big and my face shape too feminine for a guy. He is right. I AM ugly. I am disgusting and ugly. Why haven't I noticed when I was younger? This is strange. But however, I have to go on, or somebody will notice it. Or not. Probably not, nobody ever notices if I'm there. Except for Izzy, Jace and Max - they are the only ones who care about me. Or at least they say so. I'm not entirely sure, but it gives me the strength to move on. Because they need me. Or he will hurt them, too. Or maybe not - I mean, I am the son who is out of his mind, right?

Well I guess, I'll have to go downstairs. Izzy wants to go to a party and so does Jace.

Another night out without fun.

Another lonely evening.

How fun.

_So this is actually kinda depressing, but it's there to show you Alec's situation a bit. Next chapter will contain more plot and maybe some acquaintances ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is hopefully a bit more interesting! Short again, but it just fit there! Enjoy!_

_#Blake Shelton - God gave me you_

The party had been a total flop. Like always Alec was just counting the minutes till it would end, but he took the sacrifice for his siblings, even though it wasn't fun to him. At some point his brother and sister would come up to him totally drunk and want to go home. And he was so willing to do exactly that. Because he was busy. Since they were home he would cut. He always did. It was necessary for his sleep. At first, when the boy started, he just did it once a week - only when he felt really bad, but he actually got kinda addicted to the pain, which went with it. He needed it. He was suffering. He always was. But he got used to it. Alec didn't even notice the moments, he took out his blade and cut deep inside his wrists. The scars reminded him of his disgusting human being. He wasn't worth feeling happiness. At least he didn't think so.

—-

"WHAT?"

Izzy was screaming so loud, Alec was sure the neighbors could hear it.

"Izzy calm down" he said "It's just some school."

"No, it's not! All my friends are in Manhattan, I hate Brooklyn! I don't get the reason!" The young girl was shouting at their mother, nearly collapsing.

Maryse, their mother, responded quickly. "Yes you know exactly why, the school in Manhattan doesn't offer the same possibilities, and anyway, you're doing what I say alright? I will _not_ discuss this with you!"

"You guys _suck!"_

Isabelle slammed the door hard when leaving the room, leaving Alec and their mother alone.. Suddenly Maryse noticed Alec still standing there, motionless. They stared at each other and said nothing.

He broke the silence. "It's about me, isn't it?"

"Alec-"

"You're ashamed, aren't you?"

Maryse sighed. "Just - please don't make any problems, Alexander. You know what happened last year. You need to stay calm, okay? Please?"

Instantly Alec remembered the incident which had happened. He clearly saw the the guy lying on the ground — breathing heavily, bruises everywhere.

The boy shook his head, banning the memories from his mind. It wouldn't happen again - not again. He would keep his feelings under control and try not to be noticed. He had to. In fact it wasn't that hard, because he didn't stand out. He hadn't been noticed for six years at his school, until the day everybody started talking about the fag. That had been when his fist had met the guy's jaw.

This time he wouldn't talk to anybody. Just get through the last year of high school. Nobody would come close to him or even get to know him.

_Nobody._

_Oh, how wrong he was._

_Sooo, I actually think I'm kinda bad at this, but I just have such great ideas how this will go on, so - if you want - read the next chapters as well ;)_

_I will update soon :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_So guys, next chapter. THANKS a lot for your reviews, I really do appreciate that. _

_Btw, I realized, I wrote the first chapter from Alec's point of view and the rest different - but I'll just leave it this way, because I guess it was okay in the first one ;) And finally it's longer! Enjoy!_

_#Oasis - Wonderwall_

_#Korn - Word Up (It's a cover version, but I love it)_

"Come on Izzy, please get out of the car." Alec begged.

"No." His sister protested.

"Izzy, stop teasing me and get out - please?"

"I WON'T! I don't want to, Alec. It's so unfair." She whined, staring out of the window - anger written all over her face.

They were standing in the parking lot of their new school at Brooklyn - discussing.

"Oh my gosh - IZZY, I have no time for this shit, get out of the fucking car!"

"NO! What the HELL, ALEC!" Her brother had slammed the car door - locking it.

"Well then, see you later, sister." He was about to turn his back on her, when he heard her scream something.

"You wouldn't." Her jaw had dropped and she stared at her elder brother in disbelief.

"Yeah I will, or you get outta here, right now!"

Izzy sighed. "Alright. But if this school sucks I won't be here tomorrow."

"Yeah, I bet on that." Alec murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They headed towards the huge door, passing some other students - this school seemed to be quite small! Alec couldn't see it as an advantage, he would have to take the risk of getting into trouble too easily with few people around. Glancing over the lockers, he noticed that most of the people who attended classes there were rather well dressed - rich people. They looked like they bought their things at Abercrombie and Louis Vuitton, which made him look down on his own clothing. Alec himself was, although he actually was sort of rich as well, not well dressed. In fact the boy looked like an outcast from the streets with his baggy, ripped pants and way too big worn out sweaters. Izzy used to tease him about his ‚style', but someday she realized that he wouldn't wear what she got him, so she finally gave up. Speaking of Izzy - her first hesitation was gone within seconds as she entered the hallway and saw some handsome guys. Not Alec's type, but still acceptable. She strutted through the hall, all gazes lingering on her. She on the opposite was dressed as if she would be going to a party every minute. Alec shook his head and said goodbye to his sister, telling her to meet him at his car later that day. He himself didn't want to get involved with _anybody_, so he just let his sister take her impressions and walked past her. Alec slowly made his way downwards the hall, trying desperately not to be seen. His head down and as quietly as possible he opened his locker, taking some informations out of it. Apparently he succeeded in blending, because nobody even turned their head. Most of the students were stuck in a conversation or had better things to do than watch the new, boring student.

_Except for a pair of gold green eyes, which followed him on his way, not leaving the boy for a second._

_—_

Alec's first lessons passed quickly, they were simply calculating some stuff and talking about the human brain. Originally Alec had been interested in such things, but after the incident in Manhattan, all of his thoughts were about how to drown the pain inside him with cutting and other self-harm.

Next lesson was English, which was about to turn out interesting.

When Alec entered the room at first, he didn't expect anything, except for the teacher and other snobs. His final attention got a guy, who was ten minutes late for class. He first noticed the man, when he heard his voice.

"Sorry Mr. Brown!" It was the most touching and soft voice, Alec had ever heard in his entire life. It made Alec immediately feel warm and safe inside - a feeling he hadn't felt ever in his life and which made him shiver.

The English teacher, Mr. Brown, answered - rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Bane - late as always. Why are you even coming, huh? Were you too concentrated on your make up? Anyway, let's start."

Alec tried to concentrate on the topic, but every time he managed to think about poetry his gaze would swift to this Magnus. If they say he was flamboyant, they were damn wrong. This guy was _crazy._ He wore purple leather pants, combined with a lime green shirt, which sparkled in the light. His hair was made into spikes and his eyes circled by black kohl. When he noticed Alec staring, he turned his head and winked at him with a smirk, causing Alec to blush. He _winked._ Nobody had ever winked at the boy. _Who was this guy?_ ‚Magnus Bane, dumbass, the teacher just introduced him' Alec thought. His blush deepened and Alec had to hide his face from the man, feeling Magnus' gaze still lingering on him. The rest of the lesson passed quickly and all of the students left the room - except for Alec and Magnus. Alec for his part, because he usually left after everybody and Magnus because he desperately wanted to talk to this new gorgeous boy. He decided to walk over and simply introduce himself.

"Hello, blue eyes. I'm Magnus, and you?" He smiled at Alec's confused expression, frowning when he saw the uncertain and destroyed look in this beautiful ocean eyes.

Alec stuttered.

"Uh, um, ye-yeah I'm sorry, I gotta go." Why did this guy talk to him? Why did he even want to speak with _him_? Why was this Magnus ruining his plans? Shocked and out of his mind Alec turned his back on the bewildered young man.

"Hey, I didn't mean to-" Magnus started, but Alec was already out of sight.

—

Alec stared at himself in the mirror - trembling. He had to get out of there, or he would have gotten rude. Well, he actually _had_ been extremely impolite, but this guy had turned his world upside down within seconds, which frightened him. Alec never really had been attracted to somebody and now Magnus Bane was touching his heart and soul in a way he didn't believe it could happen. The smooth sound of his voice and smile were too much for the boy. And he was _attractive_. He certainly was. Magnus had tanned skin - resembling asian people - and he was tall. Taller than Alec. That hardly ever happened. Alec was _literally_ _freaked_ out by the thought of anybody being interested in him. Because he was a mess. A wreck. Nobody should have to deal with him, because he was disgusting. He had scars all over his upper arms and chest - hundreds of them. Magnus even had noticed Alec's eyes - he wondered how closely this guy must have watched him, that he saw such ridiculous things about him. He didn't want to think about it - not anymore. He had to avoid Magnus, because he was ruining his principles and he couldn't bear another incident. He had to stay away from this person and forget those gold green eyes, which had burned themselves into the young man's mind. He wasn't able to finish his musing, when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Can I come in?" A soft voice asked, causing Alec to freeze.

_Why did he follow him?_

_Soooo, this was it, hope it was okay - and they finally met. I know it wasn't quite delightful ;) I will update soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Next chapter! Sorry for posting this SO, SO lately, but I'm really busy studying and playing Minecraft haha :D Hope you like it! :)_

_#James Blunt - Wisemen_

_#James Blunt - High (Oh and yeah I'm a little obsessed with James Blunt at the moment :D)_

"W-what do you want?" Alec's voice cracked at the last word as he tried to hide his tear stained face.

Magnus made a step towards the boy, but he didn't touch him - his fear of being turned down was actually quite big.

"Are you crying?" Concern in his voice.

Alec shook his head and quickly tried to wipe away his tears, though he still didn't look up.

"Why does it matter to you, huh?" He finally said.

"I'm worried." Magnus admitted. "You seem kinda lonely, actually."

Alec turned around in a swift and faced him angrily - with red eyes from crying.

"Oh, do I?" He snapped.

"Yeah you do." Magnus wouldn't back out so easily. This boy might be smart - but not _that _smart.

"Well, none of your business. Leave me alone."

Magnus shook his head in confusion as he responded.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You like being rude, huh?"

Alec simply glanced at him bugged out.

Magnus took a step back.

"Okay, I get it. Sorry for bothering you." He left the bathroom, leaving Alec alone. What was _really_ wrong with this guy?

—

"Why doesn't he like me, Chairman? Everybody likes me. _Everybody. _The most people would be pleased to talk to me - and he isn't. He _hates_ me! I'm still magnificent, right?" Magnus whined - his grey fluffy cat lying in his lap. _Meow._ "Cats - for no use." He shook his head sighing. He had noticed the boy the second he had come into the hallway. Black hair and blue eyes had caught his attention. That was the moment when he decided to get to know this boy. As long as it might take. As soon as he realized that both of them actually had the same english class, he immediately took the chance. He didn't think that he would be so rude - he had been watching Magnus after all. And Magnus had been watching him. He didn't even know his name - unfortunately.

Magnus yawned. It had been a tough day, which meant he really needed to get his beauty sleep. As he got up, he remembered to give Chairman his food. Stepping into his kitchen, Magnus filled his cat's bowl with cat food and started to undress his clothes. He was glad he was living on his own - in his own apartment. Because of specific reasons, Magnus didn't have anybody he could live with - and he was 18 after all.

Sighing he let himself fall onto his king size bed. He wouldn't talk to the blue eyed anymore. He had made his point clear - and Magnus was not a person who liked to make life more difficult. And he certainly was nobody who ran after someone.

_Dreams about a certain blue eyed boy haunted his sleep that night._

_—_

Alec was making dinner, when he heard somebody entering the house.

"Hey man, did you make dinner?" Jace shouted through the kitchen door.

A few seconds later he entered, but was cut off by his brother.

"JACE, where the HELL have you been this morning?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I went to school with this new neighbor girl - Clary. The redhead? She goes to our school as well, she's really cool, dude."

"Alright, just tell me next time you don't need a ride, because I was actually waiting for you like for forever!"

"Sure, calm down. Oh by the way, have you met some hot girls yet?"

Alec blinked as he started to stutter. That was a very sensitive topic - and he didn't prefer to discuss it, especially not with Jace. "Wh-what? Uh - no, I haven't."

"Oh come on man, you have to take a look - there are some sweet ones!"

"Shut up, Jace." Izzy's voice came from the doorway. Looking at her brother apologizing she sat down at the table, grabbing some food. When they had finished Alec went up to his bedroom and instantly fell asleep. Dreaming about yellow green eyes, he smiled into his blanket - feeling warm once again.

—-

The next morning Magnus was on his way to school, but as he entered the parking lot he could make out two people. One was obviously the blue eyed wonder, but he was having a conversation with a woman - probably his mother - the resemblance was clearly noticeable. Slowly he sneaked up to them and hid behind a pillar. He surely wanted to know what was going on there. And then the woman started to speak once more.

"Alec, you can't go back there!" She sighed.

"Why not?" The boy was obviously holding his tears back.

"You know what happened, and that's why you have to stay calm, alright? Or do you want it to happen again?"

"What, huh? What do you mean. Just say it, mom."

"Come on, this is ridic-"

"What's ridiculous? That I'm gay? Or that you can't accept it."

WHAT? He was gay? Magnus smiled silently. This hot boy was apparently _gay._

"That's not fair! How could you say something like that!"

"Because it's true mom, I gotta go."

As Alec turned his back on his mother, Magnus heard her say something. Very quietly, but he was sure Alec could hear her.

"If you go now, I'll tell your father."

Alec turned around in a swift.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yeah I would - and I will. Have a nice day, son."

She got into the car and drove off, leaving Alec speechless and shocked in the lot. That was the point when Magnus decided to reveal himself.

"Alec?" He asked softly. Taken by surprise Alec turned around and faced him with anger.

"Were you LISTENING?"

"Uh, sorry, it was by coincidence" Magnus stuttered.

"Yeah, right. Just - shut up." Tears were building up in the blue eyes' face and he ran off. Not thinking any further about it, Magnus followed.

—

Alec just ran. He didn't know where he could go, when his feet took him to the student's bathroom and the next thing he noticed was himself sitting on the floor and cutting deep into his arms. Tears running down his face and pain mixed with anger made him feel like a mess. That was when he heard somebody entering the bathroom. A voice shook him out of his trance.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL are you DOING?!"

Magnus ran towards the boy and threw the razor blade away. Alec jumped up in surprise and screamed. "It's none of your business, okay?! It's nobody's business, it's - it's.." Alec's voice cracked as he fell down to the floor - crying. When Magnus took him into his arms he wanted to protest, but he was too weak - and the feeling of somebody holding him made him feel loved and he became calmer.

After minutes of them just sitting there and embracing each other, Alec cleared his throat and wiped away his tears.

"Um, sorry, I really need to go."

But Magnus stopped the blue eyed from standing up as he tightened his grip. Alec stumbled and fell onto the tall boy's lap.

Their faces only inches away, Magnus turned Alec's face to his. Coming closer and closer - their lips were about to touch - as Alec closed his eyes…

_Oh my gosh - I know I really suck at it, but I hope it wasn't THAT bad. I know it took so much time, but I'm so busy - I really have no time, so please be patient!_

_Please review! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Next chapter guys! I know it's extremely late, but I can explain. I had no inspiration and I wasn't sure if anybody wants to read this story, but then I thought - well who cares? :) So it's not that long, but only because I wanted it like that. Hope you like it!_

_#Hurts - Somebody To Die For_

Alec stared into Magnus' yellow green eyes, soaking in the beauty. It was the first time Alec could see them closely and he was stunned. They were golden in the middle and had a green circle around the iris. Lost in thoughts he suddenly felt a hand caress his upper arm. That was the point when he realized what he was about to do. With wide open eyes and blushing he turned his head away. He tried to shift, wanting to get up but once again Magnus was quicker and pulled him back down.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, caressing Alec's cheek.

Alec tried to catch his breath and nearly hyperventilated as he responded.

"What's WRONG? You come here chasing after me, _embracing_ me and then you try to seduce me and now you're asking what is _wrong_?!"

"Alec, come on, isn't this a little exaggerated? We barely know each other." Magnus pulled a little back - giving Alec some more space.

"Yeah, see? Exactly that's the point. We don't know each other and you have no right to - to.." He stuttered phrases, when he was interrupted.

"To - what? Stop you from cutting?" Anger was within his voice, as Magnus raised it a little.

Alec stopped, staring into Magnus' eyes, which glanced with disbelief. Alec's tears were about to come back - not what Magnus intended to make happen. With a scratchy voice Alec answered.

"Exactly."

Quickly standing up - still shaking on his whole body - Alec left. He simply ran out of the bathroom, ignoring Magnus who sat there in confusion - not really getting what just had happened. Glancing around, Magnus noticed that there were absolutely no blood stains anywhere - this boy really didn't want anybody to know. Except for the razor blade, which was still placed on the sink. Magnus decided to take it with him.

—

Alec just ran off to his car - unlocking it hastily. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. Had he been really going to _kiss_ Magnus? How could this have happened? Starting the engine, Alec drove off home, ignoring the unwanted butterflies in his stomach.

Later that night, Alec went to a party. Not because he wanted to - but because his siblings did. Isabelle had come up to him earlier and asked him to go with her.

—

_Earlier_

_"__Pleeease Alec, you need to go with me!"_

_"__No, Izzy. Not this time." Alec was becoming annoyed. Why couldn't they stay at home for once? He hated to have to look after his younger siblings, but normally he didn't mind that much. Except for today. Today he was overloaded with feelings like anger and something he couldn't really put his finger on. _

_"__But why? You always do!" Isabelle pleaded like a child for sweets. _

_"__ISABELLE! STOP!" Alec didn't mean to yell at her, but he couldn't stop it. It was simply too much. _

_Then her expression changed, as she noticed the pain in her brother's voice._

_"__Alec, what's up? What happ-" but she stopped when she saw Alec's shirt slip up, revealing bandages on his wrists. With quick steps she walked over to him, grabbing his arm._

_"__Alec - what did you do?" She looked at him with a stern expression, sorrow in her eyes._

_He pulled back. "Nothing I fell. Sports."_

_"__Alec you hate sports. What the hell were you doing?!"_

_"__I told you I fell! Leave it alone, alright? Let's go to this party!"_

_She furrowed her eyes, but decided to let him be._

_"__Okay let's go."_

The party was at a student's house, and everybody was invited. _Everybody. _Which included the whole school, so it was quite possible to meet Magnus there. And Alec wasn't in the mood of meeting anybody. Especially not Magnus. He clearly was somebody, who made him as comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. So Alec didn't know how to feel about him. Alec turned off the engine looking at the big house. It was huge. Lights all over the windows and loud music booming out of it. Alec sighed - he hated his sister for this. But how would their conversation have ended if he didn't stop her? Still in thoughts, Alec didn't notice that his siblings were already gone and he was on his own. _Great, _he thought. Entering the massive mansion, Alec glanced around, his siblings nowhere to be seen. Jace was probably hanging on somebody's lips and his sister - well he didn't want to know what she was doing. He decided to ignore the guests and just disappear into a dark, lonely corner, grabbing a drink and waiting for the evening to end. Alec usually never drank, but since he was bored and tired, he broke his rules for once. He wanted to forget what had happened that day. He wanted to feel careless. He would get drunk and not be concerned about anything for once in his life. After five drinks and a little headache he felt somebody tap on his shoulder. Since Alec was a little tipsy, he took his time to turn around. Already in the mood to give a cocky comment. Turning around he found himself looking into gold green catlike eyes and his breathing stopped instantly. All his plans and thoughts were gone within a minute and he just stared.

_Soooo, how do you want me to go on? I have some ideas, but I really want to know what you guys want to make happen, so please tell me! Do you want them to talk, fight, something else? ;) Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, I know I'm not updating very often, but still I hope you keep on reading! Enjoy!_

_#Ed Sheeran - I See Fire (Only because the last part of the Hobbit has been released and I am soooo sad that it's over :(! )_

Before Alec could open his mouth, Magnus did.

"You forgot something." His voice was distant and cold as he handed the blade to Alec. He watched Alec twitch just a minute longer until he turned his back on him.

"Why did you keep it?" Alec's voice was nearly a whisper but Magnus understood him very clearly. He turned around just to see big blue eyes staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you keep it? You could've just thrown it away."

"I guess you needed it, or not?" Magnus would stay calm and distant, he didn't want to be drawn into the boy's desolated life.

Alec blushed when he looked down to his feet. _Damn, he is so adorable_, Magnus thought.

"Come on, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

To Magnus' relief the boy lifted his head and surprisingly asked "You want to get a drink? I-I mean I don't drink normally, b-but I j-just thought-"

"Sure." Magnus broke Alec's waterfall of words, trying to make him a little more comfortable. They headed towards another corner, sitting down on a bench.

"So, how have you been?"

Magnus stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Are you serious? You pushed me away earlier, remember?"

Alec blushed again. After some moments he responded.

"I'm sorry. I-I mean I'm not like that. Not always. I was just really confused."

"Oooh" Magnus teased "where did this come from?" With a wink he grinned at him.

Alec looked at him with his eyes wide open. "Alcohol."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you can only talk normal to me, when you're _drunk_?"

"No! I mean, y-yeah I guess?"

"You are adorable you know that?" Magnus didn't even smile when he said it, he meant it truly honest.

"No, I'm not." That was when Magnus noticed, that Alec had been retracing the scars on his lower arm the whole time they had been talking.

"You wanna talk about it?" Magnus asked carefully.

Alec sighed. "No, actually. You don't want to, trust me."

"Maybe I do?"

Alec hesitated, would he really talk with Magnus about this? A guy he knew from school and had tried to kiss him? A guy who seemed so concerned although they didn't know each other that well? But before he could think about it any further the alcohol took control over his body and the words just came out of his mouth.

"M-my father is an asshole. He doesn't even know I'm gay" Alec's voice hitched at the word "he hates me, because I'm not the son he wants me to be. I don't bring home girls and I don't talk like he wants and I'm interested in books instead of soccer games and I have to look after my siblings and when I don't, he-he-h-" Alec's voice broke at the last part of his outburst. Magnus was sure he wanted to say something important, so he inquired.

"What? What does he do?" Magnus' sorrow was obvious, but every time Alec tried to catch his breath, his heart hurt.

"He, he - I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I gotta go."

Alec wanted to get up, but Magnus pulled him back down.

"It's okay, it's okay. But please don't just run away."

Slowly Alec sat back down, when tears found their way down his cheeks.

Magnus softly caressed the boy's face. "It's alright, it's alright. Come here." He pulled him to his chest and just held him. Alec didn't whimper, he just cried silent tears. After felt hours of them just sitting there and holding each other they pulled apart. Magnus broke the silence, trying to lighten the mood.

"You want something to drink?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alcohol?"

"Yep." A smile stealing onto Alec's face.

—

Alec opened his eyes, adjusting to his environment. It was dark and he was in a bed. His bed. But he was not alone. He could hear somebody breathe next to him and when he turned around he saw a colorful, sparkling man lying right beside him. _Magnus. _How the hell did HE get there?

_Wow, I'm sorry this is quite short. Actually I feel like I am not writing that well, please tell me if you still like it! :/_

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Next chapter after too long. Actually time flies by and suddenly it's been a month or something. Sorry - enjoy :)_

_#Blame - Calvin Harris (because I listen to it all the time)_

Alec blinked. Was this a dream? He shifted a bit more and slowly tried to get his legs out of the bed quietly. Just as he was about to get up he heard somebody moving right next to him. As he turned his head, a pair of gold green eyes were staring up at him.

"Morning." Magnus smirked. Alec looked at him confused with his mouth open, and finally decided it was his turn to say something.

"What are you doing here?!" Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his head, signalizing the alcohol from the day before.

"What happened?"

"Oh, right." It seemed as if Magnus only realized he should explain the situation when Alec asked. "Um, well you got pretty drunk - so I walked you home. Then I wanted to go, but somehow you..uh.."

"I - what?" Alec asked impatiently.

"You asked me to stay and - um - kind of tried to kiss me."

Alec let out a breath, preventing himself from hyperventilating.

Before he could say something, there was a knock at the door.

"Alec, man, come on stand up. It's eleven o'clock in the morning!" Jace' voice came through the wood. Alec's eyes widened as he turned back to the man next to him.

"You need to hide!" He whispered in a hysterical voice.

"Alright, alright. Where? In the closet?" Magnus winked at the last part.

Apparently Alec didn't think it was that funny, because he gave him a cold stare. "Ha ha ha, funny. Get in the bathroom, now!" he said, pushing him towards a wooden door at the other end of the room.

Just as Magnus disappeared in there, the door to Alec's room swung open and revealed a pissed Jace.

"What the fuck happened, dude? You suddenly were gone yesterday, where were you?"

As Alec didn't respond, he said "Whatever, just - say something next time, alright?"

"Alright. Sorry."

Jace left his room, slamming the door behind him. As Alec heard Jace descend the stairs he literally ran to his bathroom, only to reveal it empty. Magnus was gone, but there was an open window. _Did he jump down from there?!_ _This guy was obviously crazy._

_—_

Some hours later after lunch, Alec decided to go outside. Although it was a beautiful weather, it was pretty cold, so the streets were empty. Normally he would have cut his arms, but somehow he didn't feel the need to. At first he just wandered around, but then he became a little cold and entered a Starbucks shop. He made his way to the counter and ordered a chocolate chip frappe. Just as he was waiting for his coffee to be done, he spotted dark hair and honey colored skin round the corner. No doubt it was Magnus, he wore the same clothes like before.

As Alec weighed if he should talk to him, Magnus took the opportunity. He was suddenly standing next to him whispering "Hey, you."

Alec flinched, but relaxed as he noticed the voice, so he responded immediately.

"You were gone."

"Yeah, well I figured your brother wouldn't want to see me in your bathroom."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome. Wanna sit with me?"

"Okay."

They made their way towards the corner, where Magnus was sitting before. Magnus broke the silence first.

"So, do you remember anything?"

"What?"

"Last night." He clarified.

Alec cleared his throat and blushed a little. "Uh, no."

Magnus grinned. "You are adorable."

That only made the blush deepen.

Alec shook his head. "Magnus - just, stop, please."

"Why?" He was confused.

"You know I'm a mess. Why do you keep talking to me?"

"I like you."

Alec's head shot in the air at those words.

"Why would you?"

Magnus rolled his eyes as he responded.

"Listen, first of all you are smart and funny - well I can tell because you were yesterday - and then there comes your beauty. I mean, have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?"

He reached out to caress the boy's cheek "I like you."

All of a sudden Alec bend over the small table and pressed his lips onto Magnus'. It was short and right after Magnus realized what had just happened he pulled Alec in and sealed his lips over the other boy's. Alec couldn't help a moan in the back of his throat as he moved his lips against Magnus'. Suddenly he felt Magnus' tongue on his lower lip and he opened his mouth letting it in. The kiss turned more heated by seconds and Magnus stepped around the table, sitting on Alec's lap. The boy surprised him by letting his fingers slip under the hem of Magnus' shirt. After their lips were swollen, Magnus went to Alec's neck, nipping and sucking the soft flesh, probably leaving a mark.

After felt hours, Alec breathed "Magnnh - Magnus - we, uh, we should stop."

Just then Magnus drew back and glanced around them. The whole coffeeshop was empty and it was dark outside. "Oh, uh, yeah, you're right."

He stood up from Alec's lap and pulled his shirt back down. They left in silence and didn't say anything until they stood in front of Alec's house.

"Well, I will see you on monday then?" Magnus said. Alec only nodded and turned around, when Magnus stopped him. "No good night kiss?" He winked. _What was it always with the winking?_

Another time Alec surprised the other boy by drawing him in and slamming his lips onto his. It only lasted a second and Alec said "See you on monday."

Magnus smiled to himself and finally walked home. That boy was full of surprises. There was no way he was letting him go easily.

_Well there you go. I know that the story continues very quickly, but I am not that good in writing detailed situations._

_Please review!:)_


	8. Chapter 8

_I know, I know, it has been reeeeeeally long :( But here you have the next chapter, I really hope you like it :)_

Alec entered the school building, the events of the day before still clearly in his mind. Had he actually kissed Magnus? Why? And Magnus didn't even pull back, but kissed him back. But what had he expected? Of course he had.

Passing some students, Alec reached his locker and took out his school stuff for english class. That was when he felt somebody tip his shoulder. In one swift movement he was turned around and met somebody's lips. Out of habit he pushed the other person away from him, when he noticed it was Magnus.

"What's up?" He asked surprised.

Alec answered in a shrieking voice "You can't just - just - come at me like that! Somebody could see."

"What's the problem with that?" He was obviously confused. "You don't want to be kissed?"

"Of course, but it's just - I don't know."

"What?"

"It's not that easy, Magnus." Alec's voice was nearly a whisper.

"Alright then, see you later." Magnus said coldly and walked off.

Alec sighed, this was going to be complicated. Of course he wanted to be with Magnus, but nobody could find out, and he doubted that Magnus was okay with a secret relationship like that.

Alec slammed his locker's door shut and made his way to class. Magnus was already there, his headphones on and playing some game on his phone. Alec quietly sat down at his table and waited for the lesson to start.

When the teacher entered the room she immediately started talking.

"Today we are going to do a pair activity!" _Great_, Alec thought.

"Simon and Maia. Peter and Bat. Magnus and Alec." _Fuck._

Slowly Alec stood up and made his way over to where Magnus was still sitting.

He tipped him on his shoulder and said "Hi."

Magnus turned around to face him, gold green eyes sparkling, though eyeing him curiously. _He was so beautiful._

"What?" Magnus asked.

"Pair activity." Alec replied.

"And you picked ME? Aren't you afraid that somebody could notice something?" Magnus was obviously pissed.

"I didn't - Mr. Brown did."

"Oh, well, I could've guessed."

"Come on, can we just do this without bitching at each other, please?" Alec sighed.

Raising one eyebrow, Magnus answered "I'm not the one who started this."

"How is that? What did I do to you?!"

"You deny things that obviously happened!" Magnus exclaimed.

Some glances were shot towards them.

Lowering his voice Alec said "Don't be so loud. Nobody has to know about this."

"So it didn't mean anything to you? You were just fooling around with my feelings?" Magnus' voice revealed how hurt he must've been, but Alec couldn't stand by him, not yet. He wasn't ready to come out to the whole school.

"Your mother knows right? And your sister? How is the rest a problem, Alec?"

"My dad doesn't know. My brother, Jace, doesn't either. I don't want them to."

"Your dad can't be that bad." Magnus said.

"You don't know him, Magnus. You don't know him, or how he acts. He hates me for not playing the right things and doing the things he expects his son to. If he found out that I was, well, you know - he would disown me completely."

"Okay, but that's your problem, alright? You have to handle this, you are nearly eighteen years old, Alec."

Alec looked up surprised. "But I told you this at the party, I told you about my dad, right? Now I remember!"

Magnus sighed. "Yeah you did, but you were so sentimental, I couldn't tell you that back then."

"So you're not really interested in me?!"

"Alec-"

"Fuck off Magnus." Those would be the last words he would be saying to Magnus, never again he would talk to that asshole.

"I'm not feeling well, Mr. Brown. I will go home."

"Okay." The teacher sighed.

Alec packed his things and stormed out the classroom, leaving Magnus speechless.

—

At home, Alec let himself fall onto his bed. That was when he heard a knock at his door.

"Alec?" It was his mother.

"WHAT?"

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I'm feeling not well. Could you just leave me alone, please?"

"Um, Alec?" Maryse had entered Alec's room with a worried expression on her face. "Why are you feeling bad?"

When Alec didn't answer her question she took the initiative.

"Does it have something to do with this Magnus?"

Alec's head shot up. "What?!"

"The guy you've been with. You know honey, I noticed that he brought you home and, um, kissed you. But I don't want you to hang around with Magnus, alright?"

"Did you SAY something to him?!"

"Well, I-"

Alec jumped up. "How could you do this?! You have no right!"

"I'm just worried, you know? He seems like a drifter."

„That's bullshit" Alec screamed "You only have a problem with him, because he's a guy!"

"That's not true." Maryse wouldn't let it go.

"Leave my room. NOW!"

Slowly she made her way out of the room, closing it behind her.

When Alec's anger faded he felt tears coming. _Why was the whole world against him?_

He decided to go to sleep and think about Magnus later.

—

Some hours later - it was already afternoon, he decided that he should visit Magnus in his apartment. Luckily Magnus had given it to him on their "date" and he still had it.

After taking the subway and walking some blocks, Alec was standing in front of Magnus' building in Brooklyn. The door was standing open, so Alec had no problem to enter the house. But Magnus' door to his apartment was also open, so Alec decided to take a look inside. What he saw, was nothing pleasant.

Magnus was standing in the middle of the living room, hugging a blonde woman. She had long, soft hair and was in general extremely attractive. But what made Alec nearly explode, was when they kissed each other. It was short, but it happened. Still in shock, Alec felt tears tickle his cheeks and turned around, storming out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him, making sure that Magnus heard him.

He had almost reached the subway, when somebody stopped him. It was Magnus.

"That's not what you think it was! Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Magnus. It was pretty obvious. I know my mum talked to you, but what I don't know is, why you've already got somebody new!" Tears were now streaming down Alec's face.

"I don't this is my best friend, Camille and she's just returned home from a trip! I swear!"

"Don't swear, Magnus."

Magnus sighed „Believe me. The only one that I want is you. Not Camille, not anybody else, just you."

And with those words he slammed his lips onto Alec's. The kiss was soft at first, but then Alec responded to the kiss and they melt into each others arms. The kiss got heated and Magnus poked his tongue out, to explore Alec's mouth. Hesitantly Alec did the same and nibbled at Magnus' bottom lip.

They eventually had to let go, but Alec whimpered at the loss of warmth.

"You want to go grab some coffee?" Magnus suggested.

"Sure, let's go." Alec smiled, blushing, when Magnus slipped his arm around his waist.

"Um, Magnus-"

"Yeah, right, sorry honey. Baby steps?"

Thankfully Alec nodded, giving Magnus a little smile and pecking him on the lips.

_Soo please tell me what you think. This has even been a little longer than usual!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ok guys, I'm seriously so, so, so sorry! I know it's been half a year or even more, but I was so stressed out by school and stuff, so the thought of writing didn't even cross my mind…:/ I even thought I'd never start again, because I kinda think I'm not good at writing stories like this, but I've got so many lovely reviews from you guys, so I thought I'd give it another shot. I have no idea how this is going to turn out, but I'll try my best! Also I decided to write the chapters in the points of view of Magnus and Alec, because I think that I can describe their emotions better that way! I hope you enjoy! :)_**

Magnus POV:

"So…"

"So..?" I answered. Alec was biting his lip, a blush forming on his cheeks. He took a deep breath.

"So.. What did my mother say to you?" He watched me curiously while I took a long sip from my coffee smiling at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Magnus!" He exclaimed. I held my hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. She kinda just said I should stay away from you." Alec watched me intensely before clearing his throat. He looked on his entangled hands and back up again meeting my gaze.

"That's all?" I shrugged. He sighed.

"Come on. Didn't she name any reason?" I shrugged again, but decided to answer his question.

"She was kind of, well… i wouldn't say offensive, but she didn't have nice things to say about me." Alec narrowed his eyes before getting up.

I quickly stood up and grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"What are you doing?!"

"Preventing you from doing something stupid like confronting your mother about what she said. And by the way, she kinda is right about me. _Was_. I mean." Alec shook his head.

"No she's not. Of course, you've had your past, but that doesn't give her the right to say stupid stuff." I sighed. This boy was too cute to be true.

"No it doesn't, but I don't want you to ruin your relationship because of me. You actually don't know a lot about me and of course, it's not like I'm still like that, but you should know everything about me before deciding on what you want us to be." I ended my speech by letting his hand go and looking to the ground. I didn't know why I thought about it just then, but Alec definitely didn't know a lot of things about me and almost all of it wasn't exactly likable. Suddenly I felt Alec's hand reaching for mine. I looked back up and was met by his ocean blue eyes, which were full of affection and kindness.

"Why don't you tell me then?" I cleared my throat before answering with a low voice.

"Everything?"

"Everything." Alec smiled at me. How was this boy even existing? There were so many different sides of his personality and I couldn't wait to explore all of them. He was shy, but spoke with a bluntness that blew my mind sometimes and at the same time he was so kind and understanding. Then there were those moments when he would go around and be rude or in a heated argument, which made him, to be honest, _incredibly _hot. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the cold air hit me. We were outside the coffee shop and I was freezing. Alec grinned at me.

"You might want to wear your coat out here." I punched him slightly in the side and took my black coat from his hands. I quickly slipped my arms inside it and was welcomed by the warm feeling of wool. I wouldn't give up that coat for anything. We went further down the street, Alec still not being comfortable with showing too much affection in public. While walking I noticed a little alley on the other side of the street. I crossed said street with long steps and Alec followed a little confused. When we reached the alley I turned around watching him with a wicked smile on my lips. _Lips_. Alec moved his when he spoke.

"Magnus, what -" He was cut off by my lips on his. He pulled away quickly looking around, but of course there was nobody there. It was a lonely alley. When he turned his gaze back to me I laughed. There was a blush creeping on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked me with his voice low. I leaned against the wall behind me.

"It's just, you're so adorable."

"What?"

"Yea.. the way you act when you feel like you're being watched.. it's cute."

Alec crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting.

"No, I'm not…"

"Cute? Yes you are." Alec narrowed his eyes and came towards me. He stopped right in front of my face and whispered "I'm not cute." I grinned like a cheshire cat.

"You're right. Actually, you're pretty hot." Alec drew back, but only a few inches. "_Pretty_ hot?" I pulled him back in. His face was so close I could easily lean forward and kiss him. "Cocky now, are we?" He smiled innocently. "You don't like me that way?" He rolled his hips against me, which made me moan slightly. He grinned mischievously. I looked at his lips hungrily.

"Oh, yes I do." With those words I leaned forward and kissed Alec eagerly. At first he hesitated a little but when I pressed our nether regions together he moaned into my mouth and opened his. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and he kissed me back with the same passion and eagerness. Things got heated when he slipped his cold fingers underneath my coat and shivers went down my spine. He chuckled. As I said, Alec was full of surprises. He pushed me more against the wall, if that was even possible and went from my mouth to my neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses there. I moaned when he sucked at the spot right below my ear - there would definitely be a hickey by tomorrow. He eventually let go of my neck, but only to attack my mouth again. I turned us around, so that he was pressed against the wall. I held his hands over his head in place so that he couldn't move. I had him trapped. I smiled and made my way down his jawline kissing and sucking at his soft skin. He moaned under his breath and had difficulties keeping quiet. I wanted to change that and bit down on his neck. He groaned loudly and I grinned. I let go of his hands and they went right to my hair, pulling it. I moaned. He didn't know _how_ much I loved him doing that. We kept on kissing and sucking and biting and licking for what felt like hours. We eventually were pulled out of our trance when we heard voices coming from the back of the alley.

"We should go." I laughed lightly at Alec's state. His face was flushed and his hair tousled as if he had just rolled out of bed. His lips were red and swollen and his eyes were glowing like the ocean itself. I assumed I looked about the same. He still breathed heavily.

"Yeah. Yeah, we should." I let go of his waist and took a step back. He made his way back to the street and I followed him. That had been an unexpected afternoon. We were still flashed from what hat happened and when we reached Alec's mansion he smiled at me awkwardly. I grinned.

"I feel like we've had that situation before." Alec stepped from one foot to another and nodded.

"Yeah we did."

"Am I getting a good night kiss again?" I looked at him seductively. He frowned. Why was he always frowning?!

"I don't know, my mum's car is in the driveway." He bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

"Do you _want_ to kiss me?" I asked him.

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed quickly, making me chuckle.

"Well then, what does it matter what your mother thinks. You wanted to go and yell at her not even an hour ago." He thought, then he grinned.

"You know what? You're right." He drew me in and placed a longing kiss on my lips. He sighed and pulled away way too soon for my liking.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just Magnus - "

"I know, you don't want to come out just yet. I understand. Though it will be hard for me to not want to kiss you every time I see you." I winked at the last part. He blushed.

"For me too." I smiled at his words.

He turned around and went up to his door. I watched him getting inside smiling to myself. I really liked Alec. Maybe even more than that, but it definitely was too soon for feeling what I might feel. Right?

Alec POV:

As I closed the door behind me I leaned against it. I let my thoughts wander to what just had happened. I had _made out_ with Magnus in an alley. _In public_. I mean, yeah, nobody could've seen us, but still. It had happened and it hadn't scared me. At first maybe, but the thought of being with Magnus was becoming more comfortable than I could've ever thought. I attempted to walk to my room when I saw a suitcase standing next to the kitchen door. My heart stopped for a moment. I would recognize this suitcase everywhere. Slowly I made my way to the living room, where an all too familiar voice was talking. A voice that sounded nothing but like anger and harshness, a voice I never wanted to hear again every time he left. My father was home.

**_Ok guys, so I'm actually planning on posting another chapter right afterwards, but I just felt like the ending was better like this. I would appreciate your reviews and if you have any ideas of what should happen, I would love if you would write them to me! :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_And another one. I just thought I would use the moment of inspiration to update again haha :)_**

**_Song: Ruin me - Jeff Johnson (I just randomly stumbled across this and it is amazing)_**

Alec POV:

I stood in the hallway not knowing what to do. The normal thing would have been to go and say hello but my feet wouldn't move. It was as if hearing my father's voice had made me turn into stone. All kinds of memories came crashing down on me. All the times he had insulted me. All the times he had hit me. Nobody knew about this, he told me to not tell anybody. But that didn't minimize my fear. Eventually I didn't need to move, because my father did and came out of the living room. He noticed me standing there and watched me. Not a single "hello" or any greeting, he just stared at me, mirroring my actions. It was intimidating. Thankfully we were joined by my mother, who looked back and forth between me and my father. If she felt anything strange about us standing multiple feet away from each other and not saying a single word, she didn't show it.

"Are you guys hungry?" I didn't manage to react, but finally my father opened his mouth to speak.

"That would be lovely, Maryse. Why don't you go and prepare it while I talk to Alexander." I flinched at how he pronounced my name. It sounded like a sickness. I shivered and took a step back. He turned his back on me and stepped into the study, expecting me to follow.

—

I closed the door and Robert pointed at the chair in which his customers and business partners usually sat. The study was small in contrast to the rest of the mansion and it was soundproof. I spent a lot of time here when I was younger and my father was still at home more often. Those memories made me flinch and tense up in the chair. Robert walked over to a little desk where he kept his whiskey. I never understood how somebody could drink something like that. It was gross. Robert stood right next to me and looked down at me contemptuously. He watched me for another second before taking a sip from the whiskey. Next to my father I always felt like the vulnerable child which was still somewhere inside of me when I saw my father. He brought sides of me back, which I couldn't handle. Then he spoke up.

"Your mother tells me you are hanging around with this kid at your new school. Some queer one. Care to explain?"

"What's there to explain?" Robert slapped me across the face.

"You don't talk to me like that, got it?" I flinched at his harsh words and looked to the floor. He forced my head up.

"And you look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Yes sir." I responded almost immediately. He walked around the desk and sat down in the chair opposite from me.

"So about that queer. What's his name again?"

"Magnus." I whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Magnus" I said a little louder.

"_Magnus_" He spat. "Even his name is queer. I don't want you to spend time with that kid, got it?" I flinched once again. I hated that my father had the power to make me feel this way. I didn't answer to what he had said. I couldn't say that i wouldn't see Magnus again. I really liked him.

"Go and help your mother with dinner." He ordered.

"Yes sir." I got up and left the study quickly. When I closed the door behind me again I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. My whole body was shaking and I had to calm myself but my hands just wouldn't stop. I finally managed to enter the kitchen and pretend like everything was okay. I opened the fridge and took out the salad I was supposed to make. My mother watched me curiously before sighing.

"I told your father." She didn't even sound sorry. More like she was proud of it.

"How could you?" I whispered.

"I had to. Magnus has a bad influence on you."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to stop from crying and breaking down again.

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does!"

"No! Why do you have to become like dad when he's around? I don't get it. One second you seem to accept me and the other you hate me. Why?"

I felt tears building up in my eyes. She watched me coldly.

"Robert just reminds me of what is right and what is wrong. I tend to forget when I'm alone with you kids."

I watched her with shock. I cleared my throat and turned my attention back to the salad I hadn't touched yet.

"So I assume once he's been here for a while you will tell him about me, right?"

Maryse turned back to Alec.

"I don't know Alexander. It probably is for the best."

"You can't!"

Maryse sighed.

"You can get help. Like, professional help!" She exclaimed.

"I don't need help! There is nothing wrong with me!"

We were interrupted by my father who stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"What's going on here?" He questioned.

My mother attempted to say something but I opened my mouth instead.

"I'll go get Izzy and Jace. Max is sleeping over at a friend's house."

"Thank you Alexander." Maryse gave me a fake smile. I stormed up the stairs and knocked at my sister's door. When I opened it I found her talking to Jace.

"I'm sure she likes you Jace. She just thinks you're a player." Isabelle was saying to Jace. I cleared my throat.

"What's up?"

Isabelle looked up and laughed.

"Oh, it's just about this girl, Clary. Jace is in loooove!" Jace threw a pillow at her and she screamed. "You asshole!"

"I'm not in love!" He exclaimed. Then he turned to me just to make sure and repeated "I'm not in love." I shrugged.

"Dinner's ready."

"Nice." Jace and Izzy said in unison and made their way out of the room. When Izzy passed me she stopped for a second. She watched me closely.

"Are you okay, Alec? You seem tense." I snapped out of my trance and smiled at her.

"I'm fine."

She watched me for another second but decided to let it go.

—

Dinner went over quickly, but it still felt way too long. My father watched me nearly the entire time and I couldn't relax. My body was shaking and I had to put my hands under my thighs to stop them from it. Finally we got to go to our rooms and I swear to you, I've never been quicker up there than that night. I ran to my bathroom and locked the door behind me. The first thing I did was search for my razor blade. Even though I had promised to Magnus I wouldn't do it again, I couldn't stop myself from it. There were those moments in which I didn't see another escape than cutting myself and this was one of it. I watched my arm as the blood flooded out of the first cut and I hissed in pain. I cut again. This time deeper and even more blood marked my arm. Somewhen in between cuts I started crying. I hated to cry. Robert always said it was a sign for weakness and only gay people cried. _Gay people_. Like me.

After felt hours I stopped, my arm drenched in blood and the razor blade falling to the ground. I slowly got up and into the shower washing off the blood and watching it as it went down the plug hole. Then I broke down. I leaned against the shower wall and sat down, tears streaming down my face and my whole body shaking. I put my arms around my legs and started sobbing. This wasn't how my life should look like. I should be straight and my father should be proud of me. I should date a considered hot girl and not Magnus. _Magnus_. I couldn't draw him into this. Not into this world of mine. Not into this world where also my father lived. I needed to end things with him. It wasn't right.

I got up from the shower floor and turned off the already cold water. I got out and put bandages on my arms, then hiding them with one of my old sweatshirts. I laid down on the mattress and slowly drifted into sleep. The last thing I thought was that I needed to free Magnus from me. I needed to free him from my dark life that he shouldn't be a part of.

—

Magnus POV:

I let myself fall onto my kind sized bed and sighed happily. This day had been one of the best days of my life. Even though it hadn't started that well, it definitely had turned out quite interesting. And Alec was such a good _kisser_. How did he learn to use his tongue like that? And how would it be to feel it in other places, I could only imagine in my dreams. I screamed on the inside like a little girl and reached for my phone. _Should I call him?_ No, that would seem so desperate. On the other side, Alec wouldn't mind, would he? I was torn. Finally I decided to text him.

**Hey darling, how are you doing? I miss you :(**

He didn't reply right away, so I decided to go take a shower. Then I cooked a meal and then I watched TV. He still hadn't replied so I sent another one.

**Are you alright?**

I watched the screen curiously until I finally found a new text message. It was from Camille.

**Wanna hang out?;)**

I didn't have anything planned and Alec was obviously not texting back. Just for a second I thought about checking on him at his house, but I assumed he wouldn't be happy about me doing something like that. So I texted Camille back.

**What are you up to?**

She replied immediately.

**Pandemonium :D**

I decided I could use a night out and made my way to my closet. Maybe Alec would text back later and I could get my mind off things and not worry too much. A night out might probably be for the best.

**_Okaaay guys. So we finally got to meet Robert. I decided to make his parents assholes because I felt like it haha sorry if you wanted them to be nice … so I actually got motivated for continuing this story, so there will be stuff coming up soon again! Love you guys and please review! I'm up for your ideas! :D_**


End file.
